pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1961 Style)
UltimateWorldof1961's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Chamametchi (Tamagotchi) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (Care Bears and Cousins 2016) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - Roy Koopa (Hotel Mario) *Fear - Iggy Koopa (New Super Mario Bros. 2) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Tsukkomitchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot) *Bill's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Chicken Boo (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Yoshi's Safari) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Anger - Tosakatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Cucumber (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (Care Bears (DIC Series)) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Chantotchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Butterflytchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (Care Bears and Cousins 2016) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1961 Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1961 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1961 Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1961 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1961 Style) - Slappy Squirrel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1961 Style) - Roy Koopa My Bad *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1961 Style) - Iggy Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1961 Style): Soleil Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1961 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Category:UltimateWorldof1961 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG